My Girl
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “I love you too.” He smiled, taking a sip out of his hot chocolate. “Now come on, open it.”


"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day._" His voice echoed in the hallway as she heard him approaching. "_When its cold outside, I've got the month of May._"

He snapped his fingers to the beat inside his head as he entered the room, smiling at her. "_Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way?_" He pulled her up from the bed, one hand clasping hers, the other tight around her waist. "_My girl, my girl. Talkin' bout my girl, my girl._"

"You're such a romantic." Serena whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas."

Dan laughed, hugging her back tightly. "Merry Christmas. Your mom has officially excused you for the day, but she gets you all evening."

"Well at least I get to half the day with you. Now remind me, why are we up before the sun is?" Serena laughed, slipping into her coat.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Dan smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Baby, you don't expect me to tell you, do you?" Dan laughed, waving to Lily as they left the penthouse.

"Well you're dragging me to odd places in the middle of the morning, so I think I have a right to know." Serena pointed out, watching him slump against the cool elevator walls as the door closed.

"And I think that beautiful girls shouldn't ask their boyfriends so many questions that it ruins the surprise." Dan laughed, pulling her close to kiss her.

"Dan..please?"

"Come on, darling." He laughed, kissing her on the forehead before dragging her out the elevator and soon enough, into a cab.

--

He led her into the snow covered gallery, stopping at the in-gallery cafe to pick up two mugs of hot chocolate. "Dan, what are you planning?" She giggled as he tried without success to get the whipped cream out from the can.

"Darling, what did I say about patience?" Dan laughed, finally getting the whipped cream to come out.

"Do you remember what _I _said about patience?" Serena laughed, taking the mug Dan handed her. "We're not going to-"

"Serena, don't ruin your present." Dan laughed, as she leaned in to kiss him. "Serena, you know...you're kind of beautiful."

She blushed, kissing him again. "You're kind of amazing, Dan." He smiled as she took his hand. "Now where's my present?"

Dan rolled his eyes as he led her into the room where the twenty four hour projection was installed.

She gasped as she entered the room. He had decorated the exact same as she had last year. Paper snowflakes on the wall, a large projection of it snowing, and right in the middle was a soft white comforter, the same one that had served as a bed last year and two fluffy white pillows. Amidst all of these things was a small present wrapped in silver and gold wrapping paper with a large red bow on top of it.

"Wow..Dan..this is amazing." She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him to her side. "Thank you so much."

Dan grinned and kissed the top of her head. "You haven't even opened the present yet."

"I don't have to open it to know that you're the best boyfriend ever." Serena murmured, kissing him again as she led him to the comforter. She took the present in her lap and set her mug down on the ground, careful not to let it spill.

"Oh and before you open it, look up."

Serena did as directed and looked up at the windows. The snow covering the top of it reminded her of how she spent Christmas Eve and early Christmas morning the last year. She smiled before turning and kissing Dan. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, taking a sip out of his hot chocolate. "Now come on, open it."

She smiled at again before turning her attention back to the gift laying in her lap. She undid the ribbon with shaking hands and ripped open the wrapping paper, remembering the days she and Blair would open presents together and she would just tear it open whilst Blair would take time and carefully undo each crease and fold. She opened the box, gasping when she saw the snow globe.

She shook it gingerly, watching in awe as snow came down on the small couple holding hands by the snowy Metropolitan. "This is amazing. How did you -"

"My dad's friend, I think he felt that he owed it to me after he never got me a present for my fifth birthday." Dan laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you so much Dan." She squealed, hugging him tightly. "This is perfect."

"Not quite yet." Dan laughed, standing up. "Stay here, alright?"

He left the room, leaving Serena by herself to finish her hot chocolate and half of his. She lay back, head hitting the soft pillow and let out a content sigh. This is how every single once of her Christmas' should be. Perfect, snowy, and spent with the person she loves.

The smell of croissants approached her nose and she sat up, a smile on her face as she watched Dan tried to balance a stack of presents and a tray of breakfast treats.

"Merry Christmas baby. I figured since we had to leave early, and I didn't get to make you breakfast in bed so why not make it up this year?"

Serena giggled before leaning to kiss him. "Thank you so much. I love it. This entire thing is so beautiful, so amazing and just wonderful."

"Kind of like you, right?"

Serena blushed, cheeks bright pink. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
